Daughter of Neptune
by Theocracy
Summary: ADOPTED BY FNBLRTRASH : Aquae isn't Greek, not completely. FemPercy was born in Camp Jupiter because Sally was a Roman legacy. Aquae and Jason were friends, the best of, and he was hurt when she left to New York when she was fifteen. But now, as our Heroes of Olympus unite, they will meet again. The two will face hardships, jealousy, and admittance together. : ADOPTED BY FNBLRTRASH
1. An Interesting Turn of Events

I don't own Percy Jackson . . . quite obviously.

* * *

**Everyone - replace Butch with Thalia - she's off of work or something.**

Annabeth looked at Thalia, and a clear message went through both of them. _This is where she is. The Grand Canyon._

But when they looked down, they didn't see anything but a Latino boy, a Native-looking girl, and a boy with blonde hair.

The chariot landed, and the two best friends hopped out. They stormed over to the trio, "Where is she?" They demanded.

"Where's who?" The blond boy asked. Thalia stiffened and gasped loudly. Her eyes were drastically wide as she looked at the boy.

The boy looked at her and his eyes widen. "Smile," he said weakly. "Please. One smile."

Thalia remained frozen.

The boy turned to Annabeth. "Can you please get her to laugh or smile?"

Annabeth looked unsure as she turned to Thalia. "Thals, remember when the Stoll brothers called Aquae**(1)** a Seaweed Brain?"

Thalia loosened up and laughed like there was no tomorrow.

Jason gasped. "Thalia?"

Thalia burst into tears and leapt forward. She hugged Jason and he hugged her back fiercely.

"Hey!" The Native girl protested. She looked quite miffed.

"Jason, I thought you were _dead_! I... Oh, thank Artemis, it _is_ you! That scar on your lip, you tried to eat a stapler when you were two! Gods, Jason, I missed you so much!"

"A stapler?" The Latino laughed.

"Jason, before you disappeared, I gave you my necklace. . . Dad gave it to me... a golden chain, with a diamond charm on it, that glowed when the person who gave it to you was feeling especially strong emotions for you? Where is it? You're not wearing it! Did you throw it away? It's the only reason I didn't go crazy, because you would know about me, if you were still alive!"

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled. "Who is this?" She asked with a softer tone.

"This is Jason Grace," Thalia introduced him. "My brother."

Annabeth stared at Thalia. "Brother. Full-blooded. Zeus broke the oath TWICE?"

"Zeus?" Jason asked, confused. "Shouldn't it be Jupiter?"

He was ignored.

"Yeah, I think he was guilty about leaving Mom. Anyway—"

"Wait! Aquae? Seaweed Brain?"

"Don't EVER call her that if you meet her. The Stolls only mentioned it in passing, and I barely heard it, and I was closer to them than Aquae was. But she put them in the infirmary for three weeks. Yeah, Zoe Jackson. Thalia's best friend, but she kind of took me under her wing when I was depressed after falling in love with our enemy, but...yeah. She's been missing for three days."

"Aquae Jackson. Aquae _Augusta_ Jackson?"

Thalia paled. "She's only ever told me that."

"Sea green eyes, but laced with electric blue as if the blue wasn't supposed to be there naturally but made her eyes look really pretty?"

Annabeth paled, so she and Thalia both resembled paper.

"Black hair? Hangs to her waist in ringlets that should be permed, but are somehow natural?"

Thalia stuttered, "Th-this is getting scary, Jason."

"Her favorite animal is an eagle, despite her father being the father of horses?"

Annabeth shivered. "You seem to know her."

"I . . . I can barely remember anything... but I can sort of remember her..." Jason clutched his head as if in pain. He dropped to his knees. Tribal Girl rushed forward, but Thalia beat her there. "Aquae... I knew her. So well. She and I grew up together, until we were twelve. She left to go somewhere in the middle of the school year we were twelve, then didn't come back until the beginning of the next school year. Then, same thing happened next year. She again came back beginning of the next school year. Then in that same school year, over the usual Winter Break, she left to go somewhere and didn't come back for about three weeks. Then the next summer, she... well, she stayed until the first few days of usual Summer Vacation, but then she... she left for good. She just said goodbye and didn't tell me where she was going."

"So you _do_ know her." Thalia stated. "How? Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"That necklace you were talking about, Thala**(2)**, I know exactly what it is. I gave it to Aquae."

Thalia nodded. "So _that's_ the necklace she never took off and never showed anybody. She always kept it under her shirt, and wrapped it around her ankle and covered that in duct tape whenever she went swimming. Wow, she really cared about you. How good of friends were you?"

Jason laughed humorlessly. "I'd say well enough..."

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "She never went out with any guys, no matter how many asked her out..."

Jason's face became confused but wistful. "Well, I kissed her twice or three times since we were thirteen, but we were never together..."

The Cherokee girl spoke up. "Jason, you're confused. I'm your girlfriend, not some stuck-up whore you're wishing was real."

Jason leapt to his feet. "Don't you dare talk about her like that! Aquae isn't a whore. You need to look past _jealousy_, Piper."

Piper's face grew red. "Excuse me?"

Annabeth interrupted before things could get physical. "We need to get the three of you to Camp. It's obvious Aquae isn't here. We should retrace our steps from Camp once we get there. Get in the chariot." She ran and climbed onto one of the horses so they would all have enough room to fit in the chariot.

* * *

Jason clutched the photo of Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke closer. She had given it to him so he could remember her on his quest. He suspected there was another reason, though.

Maybe it was because the photo was taken ten years ago, and Thalia and Annabeth were still best friends. And they had been separated for five years. (Well, not totally separated, because Annabeth could see Thalia, but Jason didn't want to dwell on the fact that his sister had been a pine tree.) Maybe Thalia was trying to get a point across that when (_when,_ not if) they found Aquae, the two of them could still be friends.

If Jason survived this quest.

Best not to dwell on that, either.

* * *

**(1) Aquae - fem!Percy's name, it's Latin for _of water_. It's pronounced Ah•KWHY**

**(2) Thala - what I imagined Jason's first word was, but he couldn't quite say _Thalia_, so he said part of his sister's name.**

**Aquae will be at Camp Jupiter next chapter, plus her point of view on her time at Camp Jupiter, and her time at Camp Half-Blood when she was trying to get the hang of Greek things.**

**The reunion, however, will not be until Chapter 3. Sorry!**

**I know this isn't much of an update like I promised in the Doors of Death, but I've been procrastinating putting this up for too long and you guys needed something in replacement of the really bad chapter I gave you earlier.**


	2. NOTICE

I'm sorry for all the waiting you've done, and I'm afraid you'll have to go trough some more while the story undergoes editing. The writer **fnblrtrash** has adopted the story and will take better care of it than I did. I apologize for the inconveniences.


End file.
